


What can be seen too.

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Tales From the Kingdoms [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lemon, Magic, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Tales From the Kingdoms] : Sequel to All the stories don't always have a happy ending. Part 2. Drabbles. Introspection on the different characters of the novels and different moments of their lives. Yuri and het. Lilith/King. Snow White/Lilith. King/Queen. Huntsman/Cinderella. Petra/Toby. Belle/OC. Belle/Prince.





	1. Drabble 1 : I didn't deserve it !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215539) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



She didn't expect this. Really not. She knew that the queen didn't like her, and she felt the same for the other woman. The queen Lilith wasn't likeable, nor someone good.

 

The young woman was beautiful and clever, but too cold and dark so Maddy could respect her or even appreciate her. But if there was something the cook was sure about, is that she wouldn't dare get rid of her.

 

Apparently, she had been wrong, and surprise, as horror invaded her as the queen pronounced her judgment.

 

Fired, she was just fired, with no reason, except because of her protective attitude toward the princess. Maddy just wanted to protect her from this dangerous woman. But she failed.

 

_If the king had been there, she wouldn't have dared doing this._

 

But the king was gone, far from the kingdom and in a war, so he could do nothing for her. The princess could have, if she had had any power, she would have.  The young woman was as her mother, the former queen.

 

The irony as the references to queen Chrystal hadn't been appreciated by the new queen, it seemed to be, and it could explain why she had to go. Maddy saw no other reasons, and blamed herself for this, but just for a moment. It wasn't her fault if they all missed the former queen, and that the one they had couldn't replace her or be like her !

 

She didn't fear the queen, and she was one of the only people who could defy her without being confronted to the consequences.

 

Well, it was the case until now…

 

She wanted to protest, of course, and when surprise appeared in her look, she couldn't miss the light of satisfaction that appeared too in the queen's.

 

_What did I do to you ?_

 

This question meant nothing, because she did nothing to Lilith, except provoke her. She didn't understand why she received her hatred in the face, but something was sure now.

 

She had to go, even if she didn't deserve if, even if the queen's hatred was unbelievable, and was on the wrong person. The cook stayed dignified, knowing she could do and say nothing. She was paying for the princess' friendship with the dwarfs and the servants of the castle.

 

She stayed calm, even though she would have wanted to be able to let herself fall.

 

_Fired ; me ? He did it happen_ ?

 

Now, she was in her room, taking her things, ready to go. She couldn't choose, after all.

 

When the princess came in her bedroom, crying, Maddy tried to calm her.

 

“This is my fault, right ? Because I decided to visit the dwarfs ?

 

\- No princess, you can't think this, it's her fault, you hear me ? She doesn't want opponents against her.

 

\-  But if I didn't… 

 

\- She is not doing this against me but you Snow. Your step-mother hates you.”

 

The princess seemed to receive as a slap when she heard these words.

 

“You… you think so ?

 

\-  I am sure of it.”

 

And the servant didn't understand when she saw how moved the princess seemed to be because of this, and she embraced her in her arms.

 

“Everything will be okay princess, she can do nothing against you, or me. You father will be soon at home, I am sure, she said, trying to reassure her.

 

\- I hope Maddy, I really hope it.”

 

Then, there was the moment of goodbyes, and with a heavy heart the former cook of the castle left, as the princess was going to see the queen.

 

_I didn't deserve it_ , she thought, leaving the castle.

 

_Nor the princess did._

 


	2. Drabble 2 : Begin to understand.

Jealousy isn't a feeling Snow White is used to feel, she doesn't really know what it is, and there are reasons for that. She is the princess of a kingdom which is rich and she is the daughter of a loved king.

 

The young girl has no reason to be jealous of anyone, because she has everything someone can desire. She has a family, she is happy and loved. She is beautiful, and young, and loved by everyone, and even if everyone isn't happy in the kingdom, she does everything she can to make things better.

 

Her life was almost perfect, except the fact that her father was too many times gone at war, according to her. And her step-mother seemed to move away from her, more and more and she couldn't stand it.

 

Snow loved her step-mother, in a true and entire way and sincerely. This love was still innocent and came from a child, because even though she was an adult (she was now eighteen), the young princess was still full of candor.

 

She had no idea that her love, pure and innocent would be soon transformed in something stronger, and that she would have to deny this feeling.

 

_ Because it was not normal to fall in love with her step-mother _ .

 

Trouble still didn't take her, and her step-mother didn't hate her yet.

 

That's why she didn't understand what happened to her this day, during a ball, in honor of Lilith, the beautiful and young queen that they all feared. It was a normal party, as any party in the palace.

 

They all had fun, thanks to her and how she acted. It was one of the evening where Lilith's look wasn't cold, and she looked a her step-daughter almost in a tender way.

 

Everything changed when the king invited his queen to dance, after he danced with his daughter. The queen accepted despite herself, doing a forced smile. The king wasn't good at dancing, and even with Lilith's or Snow's capabilities, it didn't make the king's dances harmonious.

 

A s the dance began, the princess felt something painful, as a pain in the heart, or something which burnt her, and she worried about it. The biting of jealousy just hit her in a violent way, and she didn't know why her new anger was against her father.

 

_ T here was something _ .

 

What, she didn't know it, but it wasn't against Lilith.  This one was beautiful, even magnificent, as when they met, and maybe that it helped her see the truth. One of the default s of the princess was her great naivety, and the fact that she didn't immediately see what there was under her look. 

 

What she was seeing, it was just her father dancing with the one she was supposed to call her mother, and there was nothing else.

 

(But her, she was seeing a woman with who she so badly wanted to dance with, and she didn't know why.)

 

Her heart beat faster, as a feeling she didn't know, or barely, invaded her. Hatred. As anger, against her father, who did nothing to her, and which gave her the desire to… she didn't even know why, in fact. She continued to look at the other young woman, as the pain she felt still hurt her.

 

S he didn't know what was happening, and  if the idea that she may loved her step-mother crossed her mind for a second, she rejected it immediately, revolted by this simple thought.  Lilith was her father's wife, she couldn't feel such a thing like that for her ; they loved each other, and she couldn't spoil this.

 

She hadn't the right to love her, it wasn't good, it wasn't…

 

_It wasn't moral._

 

Plunged into denied, she rejected as far as she could in  the back  her mind this feeling that was growing  up in her, even if she knew how much she would suffer. 

 

And, as she was just beginning to understand…


	3. Drabble 3 : It shouldn't have mattered.

The princess Eleanor was someone with a really white skin. Enough, and almost really pale, in fact. And this since she was born, maybe because she wasn't often under the sun.

 

I t was one of the reasons.

 

It was one of the things that really marked the young queen when she arrived in the kingdom, more than the princess' beauty. A thing she noticed too, but didn't pay so much attention to it.

 

Eleanor was pale, in an almost sick way, and no one cared about it, nor that did Lilith, as the princess was fine.

 

S he just had this particularity.

 

In fact, the remark she gives her one day, just like that, has no importance, it shouldn't have mattered.

 

They are both talking, they are friends, in a way, and then, the queen says :

 

“It's a funny thing, you know ? I was just thinking that what was said about you was true. You really have the skin white as snow. You're so pale, that's almost scaring. You should be called Snow White !”

 

The princess laughed at it, not taking it in a bad way. As the other.

 

And, some times after that, without that the queen noticed it, or that she wanted it, they all began to call the princess Eleanor by the name Snow White.


	4. Drabble 4 : Hello you.

The day would soon rise, the queen could see it by looking through the window. She smiled, and then she stand up, leaving her husband in their bed. The sun was rising on queen Chrystal's kingdom, which announced a new day.

 

A  beautiful day, obviously. 

 

At that moment, the king moved in his sleep, and the queen looked at him. She began to smile, a tender and loving smile. Her husband was an ogre, true, not really good-looking, and not really likeable.

 

But he was more than that.

 

And she really loved him, as he did.

 

The queen Chrystal was a superb woman, and a true beauty, as physical, as for her soul. She was kind, good, and succeeded to love her husband despite how he looked like.

 

Then, she put a hand on her round belly, still smiling. She was pregnant since some months and was happy of it. She would soon become a mother, and give birth to the child her and her husband waited since so much time.

 

She hoped it would be a girl, her husband, him, didn't care. He just wanted a child, coming from their love, and who would be his heir, this child would reign one day, no matter if it was a girl or a boy.

 

Slowly, she came closer to her husband, who was still sleeping. She lied on the couch, waiting for him to wake up. A thing he did then some seconds after.

 

She smiled, a hand on his cheek.

 

“Hello you, she whispered to him with love.”

 

He kissed her then with tenderness.

 

“Hello you”, he answered, as happy as her.

 

It was enough for them.


	5. Drabble 5 : Is it happiness ?

Chrystal was smiling. A soft and joyous smile. In front of her there was her three-years little girl, her so little Eleanor. Oh, how much she loved this child !

 

She was walking now, with difficulty, in order to go in her direction, adorable in her strong will.

Falling almost every second, but not giving up. And the queen couldn't help, but smile.

 

Finally, she walked and took the little princess in her arm, kissing her on the cheeks. Her little child was just adorable, and also magnificent, with her splendid violet eyes open wide at that moment, and her dark hair that would be simply beautiful to look at when they would be long.

 

“Mom, said the little girl, in the arms of the young woman.

 

\- Yes, darling, said the queen, moved, I'm your mom.”

 

The little girl and her hadn't have much time for that kind of scenes or moments, and it was the same with the king. And it was worst with that last one, as he wasn't there often (and it was the case right now), in councils or like there, at war.

 

The king loved war too much, according to the queen, it was one of the things in him that was the more difficult for her to accept.

 

She also had things to do, as a queen, and most of the time, she hadn't time to take care of her daughter by herself. She did it as often as she could, but she had to admit that still had efforts to do.

 

But she was there, right now, and despite her worries about the king's fate, gone since six months, she tried to enjoy the time she could have with her little girl.

 

Her child, her treasure, her little princess.

 

She couldn't have more happier.

 

Her smile grew larger as she heard a messenger announce the king's return, victorious from his last fight, triumphing, as he apparently ended the war.

 

(This war, at last. Waiting for the next which wouldn't wait, the queen knew.

 

But it didn't matter, for some moments, some days, she could have with her the man she loved.

 

And when her little girl ran in the direction of her father, after she moved away from her, still with difficulty, she felt a great joy in her.

 

Yes, it was her happiness.

 

And she would have never wanted to change it.


	6. Drabble 6 : Little princess will grow up.

When she heard of princess Eleanor for the first time, the young Lilith felt one feeling : indifference. She didn't want to marry the king, according to rumors (and his own portrait), it was someone monstrous physically speaking, and disgusting.

 

An ogre, in the true meaning of the term.

 

So his daughter didn't interest her, and even by knowing that her mother had been human, the first idea she had about her was the one of a child, watchable at least, or worst, an ogress, as her father, or something between the two of them.

 

A profound disgust as bitterness took the young woman when she learned her fate.

 

She was sold, there was no other name to call her situation.

 

This is why her first encounter with the princess wasn't the thing that scared her the most or that she she waited for. What terrified her, it was the king and his reputation. And what she would have to do to satisfy him.

 

Lilith never really liked men, but her future husband just almost made her entirely hate them.

 

Leaving the carriage, the future queen (it was the only good thing of this story) looked nowhere, full of boredom, shivering in advance as she saw the king's look. A de e p feeling of disgust, the one that took her some months ago,  took her again, and she looked at another place. 

 

He was even more disgusting as she saw it, or imagined, and she tried to see something or someone else more likeable to see.

 

And then she saw a woman with dark hairs, in a beautiful blue dress, someone who wasn't entirely a woman, and still a child, according to the age she seemed to be. But she was magnificent.

 

For a moment, the future young queen believed (and strongly hoped) that this person was a servant. This one could help her be used to this place, and maybe even distract her when her husband would not be there.

 

(No, she had no remorse by thinking she could cheat on him with another woman. He would probably do it, so it didn't matter.)

 

But the rich outfit wore by the young woman made her understand she was wrong, and the queen told to herself that she seemed to be one of the nobles of the castle, it must be.

 

When the king told her who the woman was, her heart swerved.

 

Because at no moment she would have thought that this young woman could be the princess. She was too beautiful for that !

 

But she then let her surprise go, and, as by convenience and to be polite toward the princess, she gave her a superb smile, to which the child replied.

 

Lilith was still looking at her, before she remembered that her previous thought should never come back to her mind again.

 

She was the princess, the king's daughter, the one who was supposed to stay “pure” until she was married.

 

(Lilith had an ironic smile, thinking about it. In a strict point of view, she wasn't any more, not with what the servants of the castle “taught” her before she left. She didn't want the king of be her first time. And he would probably not notice it. But it wouldn't stop her from suffering during this night.)

 

She wouldn't touch her, couldn't, never, and at that moment, she realized how her life would be a real hell if she didn't bury all these thoughts, and she did it. 

 

(Or tried to.)

 

In fact, she was as queen Phaedra, who, just after her wedding fell in love with the one she should have never loved, her step-son.

 

(It wasn't love, not yet, but it would happen.

 

Just as pain too.)

 

And she still didn't know that, as the queen from this tragedy, she would try to kill the one she loved so she would destroy this love.

 

But the queen was still far from these thoughts, far from this terrible realization that she would make later, one day, the fact that the princess wasn't a child any more.

 

She tried to reassure herself, after all, the princess wasn't an adult.

 

_Yes, but_ , her reason reminded her, worried,  _one day she will_ .

 

Yes, one day,  _ little princess will grow up _ .


	7. Drabble 7 : A dreamed life.

Little Cinderella hadn't have an easy life. Her step-mother wasn't nice with her, neither her step-sisters. She always was suffering, alone and unhappy, with no one to talk, except her friend Button.

 

Her father wasn't there for her, and her family made her live in a true hell.

 

She wasn't happy.

 

The only moments where the child felt good were when she thought about her past, and that she remembered her memories, about her mother mainly.

 

Her mother, beautiful, young, and marvelous, and noble.

 

Her wonderful and perfect mother.

 

It helped her when she thought about her, she remembered the happiness and the good moments she had with her, as her mother told her about her former life in the castle, where everything seemed to be so beautiful, and magical.

 

A life full of dreams, in fact.

 

Or rather a dreamed life for Cinderella.

 

A life which wasn't hers, would probably never be, and made her live in an imaginary and fantasized past.

 

And false.

 

There were things the little girl didn't know, as she was just a child, and she remembered some information, but also forgot other, consciously or unconsciously.

 

She forgot that her mother wasn't that perfect.

 

And in her mind, her mother was someone perfect, fantastic, almost dreamlike, especially since she was dead.

 

No, Cinderella didn't know everything, and maybe that it was because she _didn't want_ to know what her spirit made disappear.

 

What she forgot or mixed wasn't something pleasant.

 

There was her mother in her memories, really different from the role model that she had in her spirit of little girl.

 

There was her laugh, her so awful laugh, and terrifying, and there was her who was crying with terror because of this woman who scared her, scared her so much.

 

She forgot that her mother wasn't dead, and that she just left.

 

She forgot that in reality, her step-mother was telling her this, all these stories about balls, royalty, nobles, the castle.

 

T his and all the rest.

 

Cinderella would have herself found this ironic if she remembered that her love for the balls, and all the things about noble people or even the prince himself was coming from her step-mother, and not her mother.

 

Except that she had to wait her argument with her step-sister, Rose, so she would finally remember.

 

But even at that moment, she wouldn't accept the fact that this dreamed life she wanted to have was coming from someone she hated.


	8. Drabble 8 : What we are going to do.

“ Who are you really ?”

 

T he question was coming from Cinderella, who couldn't retain her curiosity.

 

The Huntsman looked at her with surprise.

 

“ What do you mean ?”

 

They were still there, in the forest, naked, and lying on the ground after their first night together. They both knew that they should soon stand up, wear some clothes, and go back the see Cinderella's “fairy god-mother” (or rather the Evil Queen.)

 

B ut for now, they were here, together, and smiling. 

 

“You didn't tell me what was your name.

 

A smile came on the tanned face of the man.

 

“I am the huntsman. That's the only thing you have to know about me.

 

\- A function isn't a name. It's as if I named the prince by his title.

 

\- At last, do you know his name ?

 

An air of perplexity and confusion arrived on the young woman's face. Then, she made a sight of deception.

 

“No, she recognized.”

 

The young man's smile became wider, and mocking. Falsely disappointed, Cinderella hit him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“You're annoying me, she said with a false irritation.

 

The huntsman was still smiling, then he approached her and kissed her.

 

“Maybe, but you love me.

 

Cinderella couldn't help but smile, before she kissed him again.

 

\- Maybe, she admitted.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Cinderella and the huntsman were walking again, when this one talked.

 

“William.

 

Cinderella turned in his direction.

 

\- My name is William.

 

The young woman gave him a thankful look.

 

\- And I'm Cinderella. But I guess you already knew.

 

He smiled again.

 

\- I agree.

 

\- Where are we going exactly ?

 

\- To see Lilith, the Evil Queen. The one you see as your fairy god-mother.

 

\- Why did she help me ? Except that after I would owe her something ?

 

\- She needed someone to go in the castle.

 

Cinderella looked at the coffin they had behind them.

 

\- What does she want to her ? To this young woman sleeping ? And who is she ?

 

\- I have an hypothesis about what Lilith wants. This young woman is a princess, Snow White, and she is under the influence of a powerful spell, the Sleeping Curse.

 

\- Is what the prince told me true ? You slept with her ?

 

\- Once. It was pleasant, but it lasted one time. You don't have to be worried.

 

\- I am not.”

 

And it was the case, the huntsman was her True Love, she broke his curse with a kiss. She wasn't afraid.

 

_§§§§_

 

They just left the queen, after they gave her the princess. Cinderella couldn't succeed to analyze what she saw in the queen's eyes.

 

Regret, loneliness, and sadness.

 

Strangely, she wasn't afraid to let her the princess. The huntsman didn't seem to be suspicious toward her, he didn't seem to really like her, but they both seemed to have a relationship made of mutual respect.

 

“ Tell-me, asked the huntsman, and now ?”

 

He seemed to be strangely non-assured, a little uncertain. It was the first time since a long time that he didn't know what to do.

 

It was kind of pleasant.

 

Cinderella shrugged, took the huntsman's left hand and interlaced her fingers.

 

Then she smiled.

 

“We will see.”


	9. Drabble 9 : A day as another one.

The lights of the room of the ball were beautiful.

 

And Esmée, despite all the years, despite the fact that she saw it since forever or almost, was still enthralled by what she was seeing

 

And she was right.

 

The place could impress anyone, and even the one who were used to that kind of things.

 

The young woman was admiring this, as she was dancing.

 

And she was smiling, happy of this wonderful evening she was living. She was dancing with a man, then with another, still dancing again and again, not being annoyed by this.

 

Esmée was happy.

 

How could she not be ? She was young, beautiful, rich, and alone. The young woman had a great success with men, and she appreciated to have this effect on the other.

 

Gracious, she made a bow to the prince in front of her, and she smiled. This one gave her his hand, that she took in hers.

 

And they began to dance. Esmée knew that she had no chance to marry him, but it didn't matter.

 

What she was living mattered.

 

And she was dancing, dancing, again and again, happy of this evening and her life

 

It was just a day as another one, in fact.


	10. Drabble 10 : The beginning of a story.

Button was just nine years old when he stole for the first time.

 

It wasn't something he thought he would do, he didn't want this at first. It just happened.

 

He was someone honest, before.

 

Before _this_.

 

He wasn't coming from a really rich family, but the fact is that they could all survive, with some difficulties.

 

And they succeeded, most of the time.

 

It wasn't the case for everyone.

 

Oh no…

 

He didn't understand what feeling invaded him when he saw a girl who didn't seem taller than him (it seemed to be the contrary) have her little possessions be stolen from her.

 

He felt powerless first.

 

And then there was anger.

 

And finally, injustice.

 

Without forgetting the fact that the one who attacked the seven years little girl (according to Button) was coming from a rich family, and needed nothing.

 

Oh, and he was an adolescent, so, he just attacked someone younger, smaller and weaker than him.

 

Button didn't know at first how to react to it. He couldn't accuse the young man, he would be freed thanks to his father's relationships, and he couldn't attack him. He was too old and too tall for him.

 

So he stayed there, without being able to do anything, and with the bitter taste of defeat that stayed in him.

 

During the night he decided to act, as he would not be seen, and he came into the house of the stealer. He took the object that had been stolen, before he saw that he arrived in a really rich house.

 

A great changing arrived in him, but it didn't make him want to take everything. Button wasn't someone greedy, he just wanted what he had.

 

But he knew that he was luckier than the most of the poor of the realm ; this last one wasn't miserable, absolutely not, but poor people had some difficulties to survive.

 

By seeing all these riches in front of him, almost offered, defenseless (as there was no guards), he took his decision.

 

He took enough so the little girl's family would survive during some months at least, but not too much, so the house's inhabitants wouldn't notice that something disappeared.

 

B y seeing the little girl's eyes shine as she saw what he took for her,  Button felt a great feeling of joy and satisfaction.

 

So, at that moment, he took his decision, to continue to do it, despite the risks, despite the awful consequences he would face if they took him (thieves' fate was really cruel in this kingdom.)

 

All of this didn't matter, as long as he could help people as this little girl.

 

It would be enough for him.

 

What he still didn't know, is that, some day, people would know him as Robin Hood.

 

 


	11. Drabble 11 : See yourself fall and not being able to do anything.

She didn't recognize herself. She had no idea of what was happening, but she didn't like it. Her spirit wasn't her any more, someone stole it from her.

 

Slowly, she remembered her past, her memories, her youth.

 

Her wedding and her daughter's birth, Cinderella. Their life had been beautiful before, she loved her husband, and he loved her. What could go wrong ?

 

A lot of things, unfortunately. Everything was coming from her, she knew it, there was something in her. Something destroyed, broken into pieces.

 

They needed time to understand what she had, and what was happening to her. It lay in one word.

 

Madness.

 

Everything in her behavior said it, as her body. Her look, her smile could appear as worrying.

 

One of the worst things of it, it was to feel powerless. To see everything she had be stolen from her, see her own spirit escape from her. Not being able to control herself when she wasn't herself.

 

Loose herself, loose everything she was, that made of her someone sane.

 

She saw it, and she was taken by fear.

 

She tried to fight against this, but it was pointless. And little by little, she was beginning to realize it.

 

Oh, how she suffered to live it !

 

She wasn't the one, the one who suffered the most may be Cinderella.

 

She was just a child, terrified, facing this woman she didn't understand and who was her mother.

 

During a day, atrocious, terrible, she was taken by a crisis, and, without controlling herself, she began to burst into laughter.

 

A madness laugh with no sense.

 

And she didn't hear the cries of terror of the little girl who didn't know what to do.

 

She was still laughing, again and again, until her husband took her hands.

 

“Cassandra ! He shouted then. Cassandra, please, stop !”

 

It made her become herself, and she stayed petrified, scared.

 

As her little girl was taken far from her, she let escape a hiccup of horror. She did nothing, not really but it was already too much.

 

She terrorized her little girl, and didn't care about her shouts.

 

And she even laughed of it !

 

Tears in her eyes, she turned in her husband, looking for someone who would help her. She didn't miss how far from her he was, and she saw that he didn't let her approach him. And it was easy to understand why.

 

A light of pain appeared in Cassandra's look.

 

She was alone and lost.

 

She was falling.

 

She was disappearing.

 

And she could do nothing against that.

 

It was the last moment where she was lucid.


	12. Drabble 12 : A quiet life.

A child laugh resonated in the air. A little girl with long blond hair was running, happy, behind another little girl with brunette hair.

 

T heir two laughs mixed in the air. The first child was Rapunzel, and the second one was Belle, who was the king's daughter.

 

They were friends since almost their birth, close thanks to their fathers' friendship but also by their mothers' deaths. They were both five years old, and were already beautiful little girls.

 

Rapunzel was trying with difficulty to catch the little princess, but this one was running too fast for her. But it didn't stop her form laughing.

 

Rumplestiltskin, her father, the king's friend, was walking slowly with this last one, behind them, smiling. The king seemed to be happy and it looked like he finally moved on after his wife's death, which happened five years earlier.

 

T he two little girls were still running, and the two men were savoring it s calm and quiet instant, during which they didn't have to  care about what happened in the kingdom.

 

Rapunzel and Belle were their two jewels, that they tried to preserve as much as they could. It was a beautiful day, perfect, and they could just appreciate it.

 

This children' innocence made them feel better, to them, running a kingdom, and tired as they were.

 

They smiled again, by seeing Rapunzel's victorious smile who just caught her friend.

 

Yes, it was a quiet life that they had…


	13. Drabble 13 : A matter of time.

Everything that had been before wasn't any more. What Rumplestiltskin knew almost entirely disappeared. Disappeared, the good king who used to be his friend.

 

He was dead, killed by his own daughter.

 

Vanished, his daughter Rapunzel that he loved so much.

 

She was prisoner of the witch who gave the way to make Belle sleep, victim of a deal which shouldn't have concerned her.

 

And finally, gone, the princess Belle. There was just the Beast, or almost, and the princess was sleeping, under the charm of a powerful spell.

 

And it was him, Rumplestiltskin, who cast it.

 

The curse was her, and they were all sleeping, except him. It could just be his _own_ curse.

 

Be forced to support this time passing, without being able to do anything.

 

Why ?

 

Because things didn't happen as they should have.

 

Belle should have died, after she was cursed.

 

Except that in magic, nothing is never easy.

 

He would have to wait a century before the princess died.

 

Without the werewolf Toby, he would have been taken by despair. Despite his presence, the pain was still there.

 

He lost his daughter forever.

 

Time passed too slowly according to him, but the pain was still there.

 

After all, it was just a matter of time.


	14. Drabble 14 : Just us and no one else.

As the fear to fail vanished and that they were sure that Rumplestiltskin and the other were gone, the two young people sighed with relief.

 

Petra was looking around her, admiring what she could see. A form of regret took her, when she thought about the queen's fate, then she let it go.

 

They hadn't have the choice.

 

Toby was fascinated. During the first curse, he wasn't often at the castle, and he was seeing it now, as the other inhabitants were sleeping, peaceful.

 

“ So, it's done… said Petra, coming closer to him. What do we do now ?

 

Toby shrugged.

 

\- I have no idea. I don't think it really matters.

 

\- It's a beautiful place, she whispered, I think I will love living here.

 

\- You don't regret ? Asked Toby, almost shyly.

 

Petra smiled to him.

 

\- Why would I ? We are together for a century, and it's enough for me.

 

\- And your great-grand-mother ?

 

\- She will see her father again after a century of waiting… I think she will understand what I did and why.

 

\- How can you be sure of that ?

 

\-  Because I think that she knew. She knew that my fate was there, with you.

 

\- You won't miss her.

 

\- Of course yes. But she won't be alone, it's enough to reassure me. She waited so much before seeing him again.

 

\- What will happen in a century, according to you ?

 

\- The realm will wake up without a queen. Except if an idiot of prince wakes up her before…

 

Toby tried not laugh, without a success, before being serious again.

 

\- So, he said, now we are alone.

 

\- Yes, answered Petra by taking his hand, now, it's just us and no one else. And I think that I can live with this.”


	15. Drabble 15 : Favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Lime + dubious content

A blissful smile was now on the Beast's face. Belle could barely be seen at that instant, behind the monstrous mask of the horrible thing she became, even though despite that, she was as beautiful as before.

 

It was maybe _that_ which was the most terrifying, Belle's magnetic and almost enchanting beauty when this one became the Beast. From brunette she turned into someone blonde, and from friendly and good, she became monstrous and awful.

 

As at this precise moment, in fact.

 

It was a day that can be seen as normal, or almost.

 

The day before, the king died.

 

He was dead, and if Belle mourned him in a sincere way, today, the Beast was laughing because of what she did, satisfied.

 

She was queen, and if, in some hours, she should let the place to Belle, it didn't matter.

 

She won.

 

And she was savoring it in a delicious way.

 

The Beast, who almost had not any more a human face, burst into a cold and terrifying laugh.

 

The young woman who was with her froze then.

 

Because no, the Beast wasn't alone, she was with a young woman, a servant, with green eyes and dark hair.

 

She was afraid.

 

She was terrified, because she knew what would happen.

 

She would die.

 

It wasn't the first time that this kind of things happened, some other servants already disappeared in a mysterious way, and no one never knew why.

 

But well, now, she knew.

 

The Beast told her, and she couldn't help but feel a shiver of disgust as she heard it.

 

She killed them.

 

She killed all of them.

 

And it would happen to her too.

 

But she didn't flee.

 

The queen (no, the Beast, she told herself) kissed her.

 

It should have done nothing to her, nothing particular, in fact, as she didn't like women; even though the queen was beautiful, she didn't deny it. But a profound desire for the queen, a strong and unknown desire invaded her then.

 

A nd she understood.

 

Magic.

 

She was cursed, under Belle's charm, and _she couldn't move any more_.

 

The queen changed into a monster ordered her not to move and  _ she obeyed _ .

 

The magic would have worked better if it had been Belle, because now, as she saw the Beast and how monstrous she was, the young woman  _ knew _ what was happening to her. 

 

And it was terrible.

 

She was naked right now, as the Beast ordered her to get off her clothes, so she would admire her young and fresh body.

 

But she would probably not touch her, oh no.

 

And this, the servant knew it.

 

Her fate would be worst.

 

Slowly, the Beast approach a large knife to her victim and cut her arm. Despite the pain, the young woman, under the charm of the spell, didn't scream, and saw with horror Belle's mouth come on the wound and drink the blood with avidity.

 

The Beast was licking the blood, drinking it, happy and ecstatic. This blood was hot and young, exactly what she needed.

 

Again, she hurt the innocent servant's body, on her neck, then on her belly, and on her tights…

 

She was loosing her blood, and the Beast was laughing, laughing as she saw the precious vital liquid falling on her, and she drank it, savored it, and her face as her dress were soon covered by it.

 

She put her head in the direction of the servant's mouth, and she kissed her. This last one, despite her disgust, could just, avid, reply to the kiss, feeling the queen's tongue against hers, as the taste of blood invaded her mouth.

 

She wanted to scream, vomit, die, stop this, but despite it, she couldn't.

 

She both hated and adored it, wanting this to stop, but wanting more too, in a paradoxical way. She felt herself burn from the inside, and didn't know how to calm this fire that began to devour her as soon as the Beast kissed her by surprise.

 

And, little by little, as she was beginning to die, she felt an atrocious pleasure invading her, pleasure that just became stronger as she felt the Beast's hand covered with blood being between her tights, before she began to softly caress her, almost in a tender way.

 

She moaned with pleasure, even though she knew that all of this was wrong, and that she was going to die. But the Beast's magic was too strong, too powerful, and her pleasure just grew up, just as her pain.

 

She came some minutes after that (as the Beast's magic cured her, a thing she didn't notice), and a blissful smile appeared on her face. Even if she knew how monstrous the situation was, she wanted more of this. Belle's hand was still between her tights, and was caressing her again.

 

The servant moaned again, doing incomprehensible sighs with words with no sense, as her spirit was loosing itself in pleasure, after it lost itself in pain, a pain she almost didn't feel any more, not being conscious that it was the end.

 

By herself, she took the queen's other hand, full of blood, but, lost and without being conscious of what was happening, she didn't care, and put this hand on her left breast. The Beast caressed her with pleasure, pushing her victim into a maelstrom of pleasure from which she wouldn't be able to go.

 

Incoherent and imploring more and more  the one who put her in this situation, as the pleasure was more and more violent, she didn't see the Belle took again the knife in her ha n ds, and just put it in her heart. And the poor woman  died after she made a hiccup both of pleasure and pain.

 

The  B east smiled as she saw her fall. The experience had been really interest ing, and she would do that again, obviously, but differently.

 

She didn't take many pleasure in it, except when she drank the poor girl's blood, and she felt a heat grow in her gut, a delicious and unknown heat.

 

She put her fingers on her lips, and licked the blood that was on these, she couldn't retain an ecstatic sigh.

 

Yes, she said to herself as she saw the blood that covered her, red was definitely her favorite color.


	16. Drabble 16 : The prey offering herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Lemon

_(And then dance, dance the shadows.)_

 

The evening was magnificent, at least, according to Belle. It had been since two weeks that her father was dead, and she still suffered from it, but this evening, a party was organized in his memory.

 

B ut, without her noticing it, a feeling of  well-being seeped in her, a feeling that she didn't fight, relieved to feel a little better than before, unlike what she lived since two weeks. Aurora's departure,  who was a young servant, who came home to be with her family, surprised her, but she said nothing about it.

 

And this evening, she was better, imperceptibly. The young woman was dancing with a young man, a noble, obviously. Someone she would soon forget, it was sure. He had nothing particularly memorable, and he wasn't talking, just dancing.

 

And  looking at her. He was admiring her, and Belle felt kind of  embarrassed, for no real reason. She didn't like him, it was the only reason why she would have wanted to get rid of him right now.  Oh, and of course, she couldn't kiss him, or he would die.

 

( Or at least, he would kill himself, as she didn't love him. Her magic was the cause of it, but she ignored it.)

 

So, as the dance stopped, she didn't ask him for another one, and the young man, captivated, saluted her, before leaving.

 

She sighed, and took a glass of wine, that she slowly drank. She didn't realize that her eyes had now a strange light since the end of the dance. Slowly, her spirit was falling and disappearing, replaced by the Beast's.

 

This last one made a sight of joy, and took another swallow of wine.

 

The Beast looked around her, looking for someone who could be interesting for her. And suddenly, she found this person.

 

A  young woman with a dark skin, and dark long hair.

 

She was splendid.

 

And alone.

 

It was the countess Alexandra, from a far kingdom whose the young woman didn't remember the name. Everything she was thinking about now, it was the lips of the magnificent young woman with who she was dancing.

 

And finally, she could kiss her, in the dark, far from the other, and then she was taken by the noble herself in her own room, so she could end what she began.

 

A smile lighted the Beast's face.

 

It was almost too easy.

 

_§§§§_

 

All of this could appear as being fast.

 

And it was.

 

Except that it meant something.

 

One of the aspects of Belle's magic (or the Beast's) was that. To have the control on the other, and exacerbate all their urges.

 

E specially the worst.

 

But this night, the young queen was in a joyous humor.

 

That was why that her and the other young woman were now together, naked, in the queen's bed. Without waiting more, Alexandra threw herself on her, and began to kiss her avidly, not seeming to have enough, moaning more and more, as the queen replied to her kiss.

 

This moment was magic.

 

Audacious, the young noble began to caress the queen's voluptuous body, her face, her breasts, her ass, and her tights.

 

Belle bite her lip when she felt her lover's hand on her sex and that she began to touch her more deeply. She never touched herself before, and this feeling was really new, and she began to move facing the wave of pleasure the other was hatching in her.

 

H er body tensed suddenly after a moment, and she fell on the bed, a blissful smile on her face.

 

Alexandra replied to her smile, and Belle decided to exchange their roles.

 

After all, she told herself, as she was putting her head on the direction of the other woman's tights, it was her turn.

 

She had in mind some theory, for lack of practice…

 

_§§§§_

 

Alexandra was a noble, and not a simple servant she could liquidate without thinking about it. But anyway, she made her feel a lot of pleasure, so she would spare her.

 

The worst of it in this, is that the other one didn't even know it.

 

But well, she would be able to make her understand it, later, and her lover could show her her gratitude.

 

Despite this impossibility to be able to satisfy her urges of murder, she felt good.

 

Thanks to magic.

 

Because she knew it.

 

She knew that this young innocent woman was now hers, forever, under her control.

 

W hat caused her a great pleasure was also to know that in this story, she shouldn't have to kill her by herself.

 

If one day the young woman came back and that they slept together again, and that the other one fell under her control again, and that Belle asked her to kill herself, she would do it.

 

Yes, it was too easy…

 

And she loved it.


	17. Drabble 17 : Be the monster of the story.

She felt like she woke up from a nightmare.

 

Except that apparently, this one was still there, and not over.

 

There was blood.

 

Everywhere.

 

On each place of the room, on the ground, on the walls, and especially…

 

On her

 

Belle abandoned for some seconds the contemplation of theses places that were now soiled and looked at herself.

 

And what she saw terrified her.

 

Her hands, her face, her dress. All of that was covered with blood, and she almost screamed.

 

What was happening ?

 

What happened ?

 

And suddenly, as she thought it couldn't be worst, she saw her.

 

In front of her there was the dead body of a young woman, also covered with blood.

 

And Belle began to tremble, as another question, worst than the rest, appeared in her mind.

 

What has she done ?

 

_§§§§_

 

There was a knife on the table, also red as blood, and Belle didn't even approach it, she could easily see that it was human blood that was on it.

 

“Caroline”, she whispered then, as she recognized the young woman on the ground.

 

It was one the servants with who she was the most close, that she saw almost as a friend, and her beautiful face twisted with pain as she understood what happened.

 

She killed her…

 

Putting a hand on her mouth, she realized something that was as atrocious as this. There was the taste of blood, the servant's blood obviously.

 

Oh, God…

 

A deep feeling of disgust crossed her as she assembled all the elements in her head. Belle was quite naive, but not stupid. Facing so much clues, she could just see the evidence.

 

She was a murderer…

 

Her, queen of this kingdom, she was a fucking criminal.

 

Unconsciously, she felt that it may not be the first time she did this, and discovering this darkness that was in her terrified her.

 

She woke up.

 

She woke up, and it was anything except good.

 

It couldn't last any more, and then, it was as if her will blocked under the Beast's yoke just woke up.

 

It could appear as madness, the fact that she wanted to kill herself that rapidly, but the fact is that, probably, it had been since months, or years, that the queen's spirit, prisoner from the Beast, wanted to free itself.

 

Death could help her doing it.

 

But a certain person didn't let her do this, and when the queen took the knife that killed Caroline in order to put it in her heart, the Beast took the control again, and the period of rebellion of the queen immediately stopped.

 

Then, she fell.

 

When she woke up again, she was in her bed, with immaculate clothes.

 

This time, her spirit would stay imprisoned that way, she would not any more try to rebel again.

 

Things would never change.

 

Not any more.

 

And this, because of a certain thing.

 

A thing that was just coming from the Beast, against the queen.

 

This one wasn't a threat any more for the Beast.

 

She forgot everything.


	18. Drabble 18 : Not being that innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Lime + Foursome

The Beast was looking at what she did. It hadn't been since a long time that she had been woken up from her eternal sleep, thanks to the Prince's intervention. And, thanks to him to, she had been able to come back and be where she was supposed to be.

 

So, after all, she could reward him for that, right ? And the young man didn't seem to complain as he faced it, surrounded by two sublime young women, who were caressing him and were caressing each other.

 

A smile lighted the Beast's face, who felt a familiar heat grow up in her belly as she saw it. No, not this evening, later, when she would have won against the prince, after he was on her side. There, she would have fun.

 

Slowly, the one who had the control over Belle's spirit decided to let a little space to the queen, so she could enjoy it.

 

“ _What is happening_ ? Thought the queen, as she saw it.

 

_\- Nothing which isn't natural, my dear.”_

 

The two young women were the same person, so they were talking internally together, as Belle was blushing facing this.

 

The Beast began to smirk, as the other one stayed trouble, and also vaguely exited.

 

What was happening to her ?

 

Why did she feel this feeling of heat, of well-being ?

 

What did she have ?

 

What she was seeing pleased her, even though she knew it shouldn't have been the case.

 

Without her noticing it, the Beast took again the power. What she wanted, it was to make Belle fall in the same maelstrom of darkness where she was. That she becomes like her, that she likes it, that she wants more.

 

And she knew how to do it.

 

Unlike what she used to do, she walked in the direction of the one who were here, as her excitement was growing up more and more. Burning, she put her own hand between her tights, savoring the sensation, as Belle started.

 

“ _What are you doing ?_

 

 _\- I am pleasing you,_ answered the Beast with a smirk.”

 

Belle couldn't have said the contrary, as the heat grew more and more in her, and that she waited for what would happen then with impatience.

 

What followed didn't disappoint her.

 

She was rapidly naked, surrounded by two women and a man, and as this last one entered in her, she felt herself being caressed by the two other women.

 

Belle made a sight, not feeling the Beast's manipulation, not even realizing what was happening to her.

 

All she knew, is that she wanted more, again and forever.

 

The prince kissed her, and she replied to his kiss, happy of his initiative.

 

Because it was true, why should have they wait for their wedding before releasing their urges ? These one were natural and pleasant.

 

She was plunging in an ocean of pleasure, not wanting this to stop, ready as she was now to do everything she could so no one would stop her from taking her pleasure where she would find it.

 

She finally fell, satisfied, in the arms of her lovers, entirely decided to continue this.

 

A more than evil smile appeared on the Beast's face.

 

“I guess we are on the same side now, she whispered to Belle.”

 

This last one could just answer with a moan, as one of the two women began to kiss her.

 

After all, the night just began.


	19. Drabble 19 : Accept its nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mention of masturbation

Belle was really tormented. After what happened, what she did with the prince, and these two women, she… didn't know really who she was.

 

Or what she was.

 

She remembered the evening, her excitation, her desire, and her pleasure. At that precise moment, she could have said yes to everything the Beast would have asked her.

 

In fact, she would have done it.

 

Still taken by the pleasure, she let the Beast command her, just looking for pleasure at that moment, without thinking about the consequences.

 

And she drank blood, and her body didn't reject it, even appreciated it, and savored it, seeming to be used to it. A certain pleasure, more automatic than real for her invaded her. It wasn't a thing she loved to do, and it surprised her.

 

But you know what is worst ?

 

She adored it.

 

Her morality lost itself more and more, as her spirit, and she was lost.

 

She loved it.

 

Blood, sex, murder (Nell's death), everything. It was coming from the Beast, she was always telling herself that.

 

But…

 

What if it wasn't the case ?

 

What if in reality it was just what she was ?

 

What if she was just born for being a monster ?

 

(And what if what she did wasn't monstrous ?)

 

No, no, it was the case, it was terrible.

 

But… even if it seemed bad, she couldn't deny what happened, what she did, and also how good it had been.

 

“ _Why are you still fighting ?_

 

_\- What we are doing is wrong, you know this._

 

_\- You think so ? Maybe, maybe not. It depends of you._

 

_\- It's false, you're wrong._

 

_\- You won't make me believe you didn't like this ?”_

 

Belle couldn't answer something to this, and the only memory of her pleasure from the day before was just enough to move her, and she realized with horror that she wanted this to happen again.

 

“ _So, you see ? There is nothing wrong in this._

 

\- _Yes_ , said the queen with the last resistance she had. _I killed someone and I drank her blood._

 

_\- It was just a servant, she doesn't count. We do.”_

 

Belle knew too that her and the Beast assimilated atrociously easily the fact they were just one person.

 

“ _I am a magnanimous person. I am leaving to you the place, for sometimes. I could do the contrary._

 

_\- You already did ?_

 

_\- What do you think...”_

 

And without warning, she gave her all her lost memories, Aurora's murder full of sex, violence, blood and pleasure, the pleasure taken with Alexandra, and of course Caroline' death.

 

And then, Belle's spirit was definitely upside down, she was ready to fall, and to lose control forever.

 

And ready to want to lose this control, and just listen her urges.

 

It would have so easy, so much easy…

 

And especially so good.

 

Everything fell when the Beast took control again, and to stop the queen from protesting any more, she took the control of her body, and, malicious, she made her touch her own body.

 

There was something strange and bizarre in the fact that there was on a side a woman touching herself, and not doing it, as on the other side, there was another woman controlling her.

 

The queen's hand stick against her own body, at first on her right breast, caressing it some seconds, before going down on her tights with this hand, as it happened some days before.

 

The magic that was taking her was impossible to fight, and it's when she began to caress herself that she began to loose the sense of reality, as the Beast was showing her what could be good, in the fact of choosing evil.

 

Little by little, the queen told herself that maybe, this one wasn't wrong. As her movement was going faster, and that the Beast was taking more and more the control of the troubled spirit of the young woman, her doubts were disappearing.

 

And when orgasm and pleasure took her, she already accepted everything, and her look became blurred. Looking at herself in the mirror, Belle smiled, in the same smile as the Beast, and the color of her hairs changed.

 

Yes, it was what she was, and she was proud of it.

 

She accepted everything, even this monstrous nature, as long as the Beast allowed her to feel the same pleasure she just felt or felt before.

 

And she would never care any more about the consequences !


	20. Drabble 20 : Innocence and loss.

Once upon a time there was a young woman who never wanted to hurt anyone. A simple kid who was twenty years old, and who just wanted to be happy, and nothing else.

 

An innocent who had a particularity, she had a strong and pure magic.

 

Until all of this was destroyed into pieces.

 

Her name was Erica, and she was just a peasant, asking nothing to anyone.

 

But she had her magic.

 

So, one day, a powerful sorcerer took her, and her world fell into Hell.

 

This sorcerer was living in a tower, and he wanted her magic. He couldn't take it from her, oh no. But he wanted to use it, to serve his interests, and darken this magic.

 

Destroy this kid who just wanted to do good things.

 

She resisted, of course, but as time passed, her resistance was disappearing more and more.

 

The witch was alone, but also persuaded that one day she would flee.

 

The other one was old, even for a sorcerer, and was weakening more and more.

 

Erica used it, and didn't hesitate, unlike Rapunzel, who would try to kill her some centuries after. She made sure that he really was dead, not understanding that it was what he wanted.

 

Death.

 

Being free from this.

 

Live for almost forever wasn't something simple, and the old man just wanted this to stop.

 

(It's just later, as she saw herself being monstrous that she would understand.)

 

She fled, then, trying first to come back home, to be accepted by her family.

 

In vain.

 

The rest of innocence she had, as her trust, disappeared then, and she had to flee.

 

She was the witch, the monster, the one no one wanted to be with.

 

The one they all feared, and that everyone rejected.

 

S o she fled, and found a refuge in another village.

 

But magic became a poison, strangely addictive for her, and she couldn't live without it.

 

And she was chased again, and again, until she lost hope.

 

And she went back to her tower.

 

Locking herself forever, until a certain man and his daughter came for her help.

 

Before this, she was alone, without innocence.

 

Just stayed the loss.


	21. Drabble 21 : A curse.

Toby was bored. The moment wasn't especially boring, but this situation was quite unpleasant.

 

“The answer is no, he said with a firm tone.”

 

He was now with a beautiful woman, who was older than him, trying to make advances to him, in a non subtle way.

 

It was a witch too, able to do powerful spells, and who apparently couldn't understand that someone could say no to her.

 

A thing he just did.

 

The witch's face twisted in an atrocious grimace, and she send him death stares. But Toby didn't care.

 

He had no idea of the future consequences.

 

_§§§§_

 

Some days later, they saw each other again.

 

The witch send again a furious look to Toby, who tried to afford it. The wave of jealousy that was coming from her would have been difficult to miss, this last one was almost bursting, as anger was consuming the witch.

 

T oby, with a woman of the court. And they were kissing each other.

 

Anger grew little by little, as hatred.

 

As she wouldn't have him, no one would.

 

The curse she would cast on him would cut him from all humanity.

 

Definitely.

 

A smile appeared on her face, as she knew what would happen.

 

_§§§§_

 

A scream of terror crossed all the town.

 

Some inhabitants were running, afraid.

 

There was a wolf.

 

It was Toby.

 

This one was running, scaring people, trying to explain himself in vain, just scaring them more.

 

At this moment he understood he made a mistake.

 

And he cursed the witch.

 

He didn't regret her death later.

 

E ven if this curse helped him to escape another one.


	22. Drabble 22 : To know what love means.

When she met the prince, Belle never loved. She never fell in love, no matter who the person she met was.

 

And one day, he came.

 

And he saved her.

 

His kiss woke up her, he assured her (but the prince was blind, the huntsman did it, but curing the princess' wound), and she believed it.

 

He was good, kind, he loved her, and he wanted to marry her.

 

But her, did she love him ?

 

It was a difficult thing to say, as she didn't know what love was, but she felt something for him. It's an evidence.

 

Friendship, gratitude too.

 

But love ?

 

Maybe.

 

In fact, as he kisses her, she can't help but say to herself that what she is living is probably love.

 

Unfortunately, she won't have time to determine it.

 

_§§§§_

 

The Beast doesn't know either what love is. She didn't live it. She just knows violence and lust.

 

Nothing else.

 

The prince woke up her, and she knows that it didn't happen thanks to a kiss. She doesn't care about the way, she just wants to reign.

 

Why would she care about love ?

 

Desire is the only thing that matters for her, and she is ready to have it with the prince during their night. She just waits it, in fact.

 

Love won't serve her interests, well, yes, the prince's will, certainly.

 

It doesn't matter if she loves him or not.

 

Indifference, it's one of the things she feels for the prince, too soft and too naive.

 

Boring, simply.

 

But he could be interesting after some time, the Beast is just waiting to see it.

 

Maybe that after all she could make him become like her ?

 

(She won't have time for that too.)

 

The Beauty and the Beast didn't always agree, firstly because they didn't see each other, but also because they had different points of view. But there, they would have agreed with each other.

 

They didn't love the Prince.

 


End file.
